


saturday

by aastrae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Muscular Hinata Shouyou, Neck Kissing, Only Child Yamaguchi Tadashi, The Author Regrets Nothing, They're In Love Your Honor, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, everything else is pretty much fluff, hinata is eighteen, i love them, im just in love with their dynamic okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aastrae/pseuds/aastrae
Summary: "Warm. But not cool, no. Coals still had the capacity to blaze, to burn.And then Tadashi kissed him."in which yamaguchi tadashi discovers the heat and the comfort of one hinata shouyou.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	saturday

**Author's Note:**

> hey!
> 
> yeah, this fic is completely self-indulgent, i wrote this part in two and a half hours, at three in the morning. i really need to sleep lol. 
> 
> please enjoy!

\-------

Tadashi never thought his home was something wonderful.

Sure, it was a nice, big, comfortable house in the suburbs of Miyagi. But it was always eerily empty. 

He laid face up atop his queen size bed, buried beneath too many blankets, staring blankly at his ceiling. 

His parents were off at work, not coming home till late. As usual. Off working early mornings and late evenings, leaving Tadashi with the house. In the house. Alone. 

As usual. 

But today, Tadashi smiled to himself pulling one of his absurdly fluffy blankets over his face, muffling the soft, easy music drifting through the room, saturating the air, like right after a rainstorm. Light, gentle, cool. 

Hinata was coming over today. Saturday. Today was Saturday. And Hinata was coming over. Hinata, his boyfriend, was coming over. Today. 

His face ached for a moment. 

Oh. 

He was smiling. 

A big, bright, face-stretching, achingly large smile. A grin. 

They hadn’t even been dating for very long. Today it’ll be four weeks. Four weeks since the Saturday that Hinata had invited him to _his_ house, no, his home. 

Hinata’s house was alive, bright, lively. Much like its occupant. 

His mother, surprisingly softer and almost demure, welcomed him in with a bright smile and open arms, like it was his first time in the Hinata household, not his fiftieth. 

They were in their third year. Three years already. Huh. 

He waved to Natsu, perched atop their kitchen counter, comfortable, reading last month’s issue of _‘Volleyball Monthly’_ , acknowledging Tadashi with a bright smile and a small wave, before her brother dragged him into his room, absentmindedly kicking the door shut behind him. 

Hinata had grinned up at him that day, shaking with a type of nervous energy that Tadashi had only really seen on the court, if he was trying out a new play in a game for the first time. 

Tadashi had made a beeline for Hinata’s bed, immediately flopping backwards and glancing up at Hinata, who had yet to move a muscle from his bedroom door, fidgeting with his fingers, biting at his lips, cracking his neck, eyes flicking around, everywhere but Tadashi. 

So Tadashi had asked him, why he was fidgeting, was something wrong, was he quitting the team? 

As quickly as Tadashi had asked his questions, Hinata quickly shot him down with answers, reassuring him hurriedly that no, he wasn’t quitting the team, no, nothing was really _wrong_ per se, and that he wasn’t fidgeting!

So he made his way towards the bed, towards Tadashi, and plopped down beside him, leaning forward whilst planting his hands firmly atop the mattress. 

And then Hinata told him. Told him that a few days ago, he had finally put a name to the odd, _whoosh_ -like feeling he was getting whenever Tadashi was around, when he smiled, when he giggled, when he got all serious, when he shared his lunch with him. 

He liked him. 

“I like you Tadashi.”

 _I like you Tadashi._

And he recalled how Hinata had frantically waved his hands between them, claiming that he knew it was unconventional, and how Tadashi didn’t have to give him an answer, that he just wanted to get it off his chest. 

But Tadashi will never forget how Hinata’s beautiful golden eyes had smouldered something fierce when he suddenly balled his hands into fists and said that:

“Even if you’re grossed out by me, hell, Tadashi, if you even hate me, I am not ashamed of how I feel. I never will be.”

And Tadashi’s heart swelled.

\-------

In the middle of his bedroom, in his lonely, empty house, Tadashi curled up on his side, smiling a big, stupid smile as he thought of his boyfriend, his toes curling like a lovesick shoujou protagonist.

\-------

That day, Tadashi was shocked into silence, immobile for a few strenuous minutes. He stared deeply at Hinata, probably trying to subconsciously gauge if he was lying, if this was a joke, a prank, a dupe, just to pull a reaction from him.

No. 

But no.

Hinata’s eyes spoke to him, consoled him, reassured him. Hinata’s eyes constantly burned with passion, but they had dampened to a soft, comforting glow, not unlike fading embers. 

Warm. But not cool, no. Coals still had the capacity to blaze, to burn. 

And then Tadashi kissed him. 

But he pulled back like he had been burned, suddenly shaking with fear. With insecurity. 

_Fuck. Oh no. He didn’t ask, he didn’t ask Hinata if it as okay to be kissed, to be touched like that, oh he fuck up, what should he do now-_

And then he caught sight of Hinata’s eyes again. 

Burning. 

The coals had been set alight. 

So Tadashi had taken a breath. A breath in, a breath out. 

“Hinata. May I kiss you?”

He felt a roaring blush suddenly occupy the base nape of his neck, quickly spreading upwards, spilling atop his cheeks.

“Again?”

Hinata didn’t give him an answer. 

Only grabbed ahold of his face, cradling it in his hands like it was something precious, like _he_ was something precious. 

Hinata was warm, his lips were warm, a little chapped and swollen from earlier, but no less warm. 

Tadashi had immediately panicked a bit, not having the slightest clue as to where to put his _fucking_ hands. Hinata had noticed fairly quickly, as Tadshi was getting a bit distracted from their, y’know, kissing. 

So he had pulled back a bit, just a bit, placing a gentle kiss on the tip of Tadashi’s nose, a bright toothy, close-eyed grin gracing his features. 

He had grabbed Tadashi’s hands, placing one at the small of his back, and the other, he brought gently up to his own face, moving it to cup Hinata’s cheek, which he could in fact fit in one hand. 

Hinata had then leaned into the touch, Tadashi instinctively running a thumb across the apple of his cheek, which seemed to glow a soft red, most likely from their recent activities. 

And so Tadashi had pulled him closer, using the hand on Hinata’s waist to draw him closer, uncrossing his legs so he could pull Hinata between them, into his space, closer, closer, 

Closer. 

Hinata crawled towards him, on his knees, sliding his hands up through Tadashi’s hair, gripping it firmly and soundly as he connected their lips once more. 

This time, they drifted together easily, mouths softly reaching for each other, tangling in a dance of sorts, each kiss melting into another, and another, and another, till they were indistinguishable. 

Tadashi had finally settled himself against Hinata’s pillows, his shoulders knocking against the wall for support. 

And Hinata on his stomach between his legs. 

Fairly quickly, Tadashi had realized that there weren’t any fireworks set alight when he had kissed Hinata, but that wasn’t really a bad thing. No. Probably the furthest thing from, well, a bad thing. 

Hinata was normally bouncy, loud, an endless pit of energy delighted to take on whatever life had mercilessly chucked at him. 

But here was different. A good different. 

Here, Hinata still had the same passion and brightness of fireworks, but cooled to the coals, cooled to just a few colours instead of many. 

They broke apart. 

Hinata rested his forehead against Tadashi’s, panting softly, their breaths intermingling as they saved up their breath to dive back in. His grin was unwavering, possibly even brighter than before. 

Tadashi’s face ached a bit, most likely because his face matched Hinata’s, a wide, hazy grin spread wide across his face.

\-------

And from his bed, a bit into the future, Tadashi mirrored that very grin.

\-------

They paused for a beat, Hinata sitting up back onto his heels, hands placed atop Tadashi’s shoulders, Tadashi’s hands still settled on Hinata’s waist.

“So...does this mean you like me back?”

And Tadashi laughed, leaning forward to plant his forehead on Hinata’s chest, shoulders shaking. 

He heard Hinata’s heartbeat speed up a bit, his breath quickening as he, too, huffing out a light giggle when he asked:

“What? I have to ask!”

Tadashi pressed a kiss to Hinata’s chest through his t-shirt, nosing along the fabric as Hinata sighed, heartbeat speeding up a tad more. 

“Yeah. I do.”

Hinata pushed him away from his chest suddenly, staring deeply into Tadashi’s eyes, alight with curiosity. 

“So we’re dating now, right?”

And Tadashi’s grin returned. 

“Sure Hinata, but I think we still need to go on actual _dates_ first, y’know. To date.”

A perplexed look made its way to Hinata’s face, like he hadn’t even thought about that. He probably hadn’t. 

But it quickly disappeared, morphing into excitement as Hinata pushed Tadashi back onto the bed, planting his hands firmly onto his chest, leaning down to press a quick, deep kiss to Tadashi’s lips. 

“Right! Of course! I’m gonna plan the best first date ever for us, okay?”

Tadashi smiled gently, reaching up to poke Hinata’s cheek in amusement. 

“Yeah. Sounds good Hinata.”

Hinata’s bright grin turned into a gentle smile, his face relaxing as he leaned to once more to join their lips once more. 

Tadashi’s hands came up to rest in the center of Hinata’s back, while Hinata braced himself on his elbows on either side of Tadashi’s head, his now muscled, toned forearms flexing under his body weight. 

The muscles of his back flexed too, tightening and compressing as Hinata got more and more eager with each kiss they shared. 

He knows that he should be a bit more concerned about Hinata resting his full body weight on Tadashi, but, honestly, it’s pretty insignificant compared to the beautiful distraction of Hinata kissing him, each said kiss growing deeper and deeper as they eased, deeper and deeper, into each other. 

Hinata’s tongue darted out briefly, poking at Tadashi’s bottom lip, testing, questioning. 

Tadashi answered by yanking his arms up from underneath Hinata, tangling his hands up in the thick, knotted copper hair, tugging him closer, closer, licking his way tentatively into Hinata’s mouth. 

Surprised, Hinata stilled for a beat, before responding enthusiastically, his hips suddenly rutting against Tadashi’s jeans, before pulling back almost immediately. 

He started to mutter out rapid-fire apologies, hands coming up behind his neck, avoiding Tadashi’s eyes, his buzzing nervousness from earlier returning. 

Tadashi was, also shocked, but, for some odd reason, his nerves didn’t flare up like he thought, and slid his hands up to clutch at Hinata’s elbows, disconnecting his hands from the back of his neck. 

“Hey. Hinata. Lo-look at me, okay?”

Hinata looked. 

“It’s okay, okay? We’re teenagers, teenage boys, that’s a normal reaction Hinata-kun, I doubt you’re embarrassed, I’m a little embarrassed, but, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” 

Tadashi felt his blush returning as Hinata stared down at him as he stumbled over his words, accidentally repeating himself. 

“We don’t. We don’t have to do anything today, but um… that’s fine, you can do it again.”

And there it was, the burning. The campfire coals set alight once more. 

Hinata leaned down again, capturing Tadashi’s lips in searing kiss, this time, gently rolling his hips against Tadashi’s, slipping his hands beneath his back, fingertips skirting along the hem of his t-shirt, dull fingernails scraping at the barely exposed skin. 

Tadashi tried, and failed, to subtly arch up into his touch, bracing himself against Hinata’s shoulders. 

They parted again, grins gone, smiles now relaxed into slack mouths, panting heavily, their gazes harsh. 

But, Hinata smiled. 

Well, smirked, as he hiked Tadashi’s leg up around his own hip, suddenly burying his face into Tadashi’s neck, nipping gently at his collarbone. 

Tadashi also let a small smile of his own peek through, although he knew Hinata couldn’t see it, Hinata could probably hear his gasping, excited breaths. He relaxed into Hinata’s grip, fingers still tangled through Hinata’s unruly mane. Hinata pressed some more light, burning kisses against Tadashi's neck, and he could feel Hinata's smile against his heated skin, comforting. 

The hands beneath his back, the teasing fingers, finally slid underneath Tadashi's t-shirt, warm hands meeting even warmer skin, setting Tadashi ablaze. 

And Tadashi breathed out a sigh that bordered on a slight moan when Hinata's calloused thumbs skimmed across his ribs, flicking across his left nipple.

Hinata emerged from his neck, and opened his mouth to say speak, possibly to tease him. 

_‘Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding-dong!’_

\-------

Tadashi snapped awake, shooting bolt upright, his legs tangled in the plethora of blankets surrounding him.

He sighed, half disappointed, but half giddy. 

Hinata was here.

**Author's Note:**

> my [twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/aastrae)  
> 


End file.
